Noche de Invierno
by Valdemirt Uccisore
Summary: Muchas veces resulta complicado darse cuenta de las cosas, ya que no todas las podemos ver a simple vista, por ejemplo, Chris siempre estuvo enamorado de Eijun; Mei, de Kazuya, pero ninguno dio el primer paso en su momento y ahora debían enfrentar una cruda realidad: la boda entre Sawamura y Miyuki.


_¡Estoy súper feliz de haber escrito esto! Como se habrán dado cuenta es un ChrisMei. Cruzó por mi mente esa shipp y se me hizo genial. Aparte, esto es un one shot._

 _Algo a tomar en cuenta antes de leer, es que este fic se desarrolla unos 15 años en el futuro, así que supongo que todos los personajes ya se tratan entre ellos, obvio, no todos son tomodachis 4ever (?), pero han cruzado palabras..._

 _Quiero darle las gracias a mi beta reader (links en mi perfil) porque es un encanto de mujer ;A; también a Kiraki Yoruhi AKA Kiralina y a Cari/Deika porque me ayudaron con el summary y, de otra forma, yo habría muerto en esto (?)._

 _Oh, este fic también es parte de un concurso de navidad, aunque sé de antemano que no voy a ganar nada (¿mi premio de consolación? (?)) porque todo el universo busca MiyuSawa y a mi sólo se me ocurre crack (?). Se supone que en algún lugar debía poner #christmascontestnodaiya2016. Btw, lo dejo ahí por si las dudas (?)._

 _Espero que disfruten este fic, un poco angst, no mucho, pero lo es. Intenté hacerlo lo más IC posible porque odio el OOC._

* * *

 **NOCHE DE INVIERNO**

Habían pasado diez años desde que el novato escandaloso de la generación impredecible, mejor conocido como Sawamura Eijun, se había graduado de su tan amada Seido. Dio un paso muy grande para alcanzar sus sueños, pues a sus veintiocho años, era jugador titular de los _Hawks_ de Fukuoka junto con algunos de sus viejos amigos, tales como Kuramochi, Haruichi y Miyuki.

En el camino se topó con entrañables veteranos, como Harada, Mei, Tetsuya y Ryosuke, quienes eran sus grandes adversarios en los _Fighters_. Cabe destacar que, cuando hubo encuentros internacionales, incluso pudieron ver a Chris de nuevo, quien había regresado con su padre a Estados Unidos para forjar una brillante trayectoria en los _Giants_ de San Francisco.

Reuniones tan conmovedoras no sólo sucedían dentro del diamante, también fuera, puesto que un mes decembrino cambió la vida de todos. Amigos, rivales, compañeros e incluso, uno que otro profesor, recibió una invitación que los dejó con la mandíbula tocando el piso. Se trataba de la boda entre Miyuki Kazuya y Sawamura Eijun. Aquello sorprendió demasiado a varios, tanto que, cuando menos lo esperaron, la ceremonia estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Hombres y mujeres vestidos de gala se reunían en torno a uno de los salones más extravagantes de Tokio. A los presentes les pareció conmovedora la celebración, o hilarante, ya que Eijun tardó más en caminar por la alfombra roja que en ponerse a llorar sin dejar al magistrado dar el sermón.

La fiesta fue una maravilla, en especial por la clase selecta de vinos y licores que hicieron los novios. Miyuki llevaba rato huyendo de Yoichi quien lo quería poner ebrio y, dada a su lamentable tolerancia al alcohol, era mejor evadirlo. No quería hacer una escena; todo lo contrario a cierta cabellera rubia que destacaba entre la multitud. Había rumores de que Narumiya tenía buen aguante y lo estaba demostrando, por primera vez, el chico tras los anteojos sintió una ligera y casi inexistente envidia por aquel que bebía como si se tratase de agua.

—¡Miyuki Kazuya!

Oh, no, lo había invocado con la mirada.

—Mei, creí que no vendrías —agregó con serenidad mientras el otro se le acercaba.

—¿Uh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Jamás asistirías a un evento donde no fueras el centro de atención.

—¡¿Quién dice que no soy…?! Mi regalo de bodas es hacerte sentir importante, agradece que hoy he decidido no ser tan llamativo para que disfrutes tu…

—Boda.

—Sí —maldición, tan sólo unos segundos con él y ya se estaba perdiendo en sus intensos ojos color avellana.

El de ojos claros no supo qué tanto le decía Kazuya, pero supuso que debía estar muy feliz, ya que sólo hablaba demasiado cuando estaba de buen humor. Aunque el sólo tenerlo cerca le hacía sentir escozor. Cada palabra del otro era casi como un adictivo veneno, una puñalada directa al corazón.

Era cierto que no iba a asistir al evento, no quería, no podía. No debía ver a la persona que había amado tanto tiempo, comprometerse con alguien que no fuera él. Incluso estuvo a punto de decir algo horas atrás, durante la ceremonia, cuando el clásico «quien tenga algo que decir que hable ahora o calle para siempre» se hizo presente, pero sólo pudo apretar los puños y morder discretamente el interior de su mejilla, suprimiendo todo indicio de dolor para aplaudir y felicitarlos justo al final, cuando ya no pudiese hacer absolutamente nada…

—¿Mei?

—Ah, lo siento, me distraje viendo hacia allá —señaló la entrada, no había nada, lo hizo por instinto. Mas parecía que la suerte le sonreía por primera vez en su vida, ya que toda una celebridad entró en escena: Chris Yuu Takigawa.

El primero en recibirlo con un entusiasmo que se notaba a leguas fue Eijun.

—¡Chris-senpai! ¡Vino! ¡En verdad lo hizo!

—Me alegra ver que toda esa energía sigue intacta.

—¡Por supuesto! A todo esto —hizo un pequeño cambio de tema—, en Estados Unidos hay muchos parques temáticos, ¿no es cierto?

—¿Hm?

—Es que, recientemente, terminé viendo películas infantiles con algunos de los hijos de mis compañeros de equipo. ¡En Disney tienen mucha creatividad! Y estaba escuchando que a uno de ellos lo iban a llevar a…

Yuu no hizo nada más que callar y admirar la sonrisa deslumbrante de aquel pequeño sol. Le notaba los ojos algo rojos. Sin duda, algo había pasado en la ceremonia, el chico lloraba con mucha facilidad, el _porqué_ , no era difícil de adivinar. Una sensación incómoda nació en su pecho apenas lo pensó, pero era de esperarse, se trataba de su boda.

Él mismo se encontraba tranquilo y sereno con sólo saber que Sawamura había tomado esa decisión por voluntad propia y le deseaba lo mejor. No obstante, toda esa paz se vio turbada cuando el otro novio apareció.

—Tiempo sin vernos, Chris.

La mano que Takigawa casi pone en el hombro de su ex aprendiz, fue redirigida hacia la de Miyuki, saludándose con un ligero apretón de manos.

—¡Kazuya! —agregó Eijun de forma alegre.

Yuu se asombró por la forma en que lo llamó, pero su rostro no lo expresó. Imaginar que hubiese avanzado tanto la relación entre ambos…

—¡Chris-senpai dijo que nos traería algo de _Disneyland_!

El chico de los anteojos pasó por alto el comentario y continuó:

—¿Qué tal tu viaje? Es una pena que no hayas llegado a tiempo para el casamiento.

—Había mal clima y el vuelo se retrasó —lo cual era verdad, debido a las nevadas—. Lo sien…

—¡Pero lo importante es que ya está aquí! —interrumpió el más chico—. Si quiere le podemos prestar el CD para que se entere de los detalles.

—Eijun estuvo llorando desde la entrada.

—¡Deja de hacerle _spoiler_!

—No se molesten —inquirió el americano—. Creo que con las fotografías me es suficiente. Camino aquí me encontré con Tanba y me pasó algunas al celular.

—Oh, entonces no fuimos los únicos en llegar algo tarde —agregó una cuarta voz.

El trío de castaños se giró al escuchar aquello, encontrando a los hermanos Kominato detrás.

—¡Hermano Ryosuke! ¡Harucchi!

—Había demasiado tráfico, lamentamos llegar a estas horas —se excusó el chico tras el flequillo.

—No te preocupes, pero me deberás un regalo adicional por llegar tarde.

—Descuida —Ryosuke hizo uso de la palabra—, tu presente está justo aquí —acto seguido, puso lo que parecía ser el cráneo de un esqueleto en la mano de Sawamura.

Los novios se quedaron con una expresión neutra mirando la calavera.

—De mi padre —aclaró el segunda base.

De inmediato, Eijun soltó un grito que pudo ser escuchado en todo el salón y el mayor de los Kominato esbozó su típica sonrisa de dudosas intenciones antes de continuar:

—Quiero decir que perteneció a nuestro padre, no es que sea él.

—¡¿Por qué tu padre tenía una calavera?!

—Solía ponerla en la mesa de la sala para recordarnos que, aunque se trate de navidad, la gente sigue muriendo.

—…

—Además puedes poner dulces dentro.

—¿Gracias? —Miyuki no sabía cómo iba a dormir con eso en su hogar de ahora en adelante.

—Les puedo dar los otros huesos si gust…

—¡Hermano! —el menor llamó su atención y luego se disculpó—. Su verdadero regalo pesa un poco para bajarlo de la camioneta, así que lo llevaremos más tarde a su casa, si no es un inconveniente para ustedes, claro.

Mientras ellos seguían con tan _adorable_ plática, Takigawa aprovechó para huir discretamente y sentarse en la barra, lejos de la mayor parte de los invitados. Era una escena conmovedora verlos a todos reunidos después de tantos años. Casi todos tenían pareja o algún amante por ahí; luego, estaba él, sintiendo su corazón ser oprimido debido a que nunca tuvo el valor suficiente para acercarse a Sawamura y decirle que lo quería.

Supuso que guardaría todos esos sentimientos como un bonito recuerdo de preparatoria y después los olvidaría, pero no fue así. Durante mucho tiempo se convenció de que esa fue la mejor decisión, ya que regresó al país natal de su padre para debutar como jugador. En ese entonces, pedirle a Eijun que lo esperara era un deseo bastante egoísta a considerar; pero, si en estos momentos estuviese ocupando el lugar de Miyuki, ¿también podría hacerlo feliz?

Probablemente… no…

Después de unas horas decidió salir al jardín. Todos se estaban divirtiendo tanto que sentía no encajar del todo. Mas era de esperarse, tantos años fuera del país lo habían dejado al margen, apenas en contacto con sus compañeros de antaño.

Divisó un pequeño domo y una banca de piedra. Le parecía un buen lugar para descansar, de no ser porque alguien tuvo esa misma idea antes que él. Esa cabellera rubia era inconfundible.

—Narumiya —llamó su atención, mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—. ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

—¡No te interesa! —respondió por impulso antes de poner la botella de cabeza y verificar que no quedaba ni gota; luego, volteó hacia aquel hombre—. Adentro todo es tan empalagoso y bonito que…

Yuu sólo soltó un suspiro y se sentó a un lado.

—¿Es lo mismo para ti, no es así?

—No. Sólo me apetecía algo de aire fresco.

Entonces, el menor hizo su movimiento. Pasó una mano, en un intento de caricia, por el cuello del más alto, acercándose lo suficiente como para considerarse una invasión a su espacio personal.

—Mentiroso —susurró cerca de su rostro.

El castaño puso las manos en los hombros opuestos, separándolo con un movimiento rápido y notando en su aliento la esencia del vino.

—¿Cuánto has bebido para llegar a este estado?

—¡Mentiroso! —agregó de forma abrupta, ignorando la pregunta.

El silencio se apoderó de ambos. Takigawa estuvo a punto de levantarse y regresar por donde vino, o esa era la idea, pues las palabras de Mei interrumpieron antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—Te vi a la distancia cuando entraste. La manera en que lo mirabas, saber que jamás estarás a su lado... Tus ojos son iguales a los míos —una de sus manos empezó a acariciar con cierta lascivia la pierna ajena, pero fue detenido en el intento—. De la misma forma vi a Kazuya por más años de los que puedo recordar —aseguraba que ambos estaban en el mismo barco y Yuu no le había refutado nada (salvo el contacto).

—No deberías hablar en tu estado actual, Narumiya.

—¿No quieres admitirlo? ¿Tanto afectaría a tu orgullo?

—No se trata de eso. Puede que ahora no lo comprendas del todo, pero…

—Sé lo horrible que es ese sentimiento —interrumpió, recargando la cabeza en el hombro del mayor, justo antes de ponerse de pie frente a él—, así que, ¿por qué no me tomas?

Chris supo que Mei no tenía muchas ganas de razonar, aunque tampoco esperó una propuesta tan abrupta, siendo secundada por una actitud un tanto seductora.

—Entre Eijun y yo no debería haber demasiada diferencia en cuanto a la complexión. Puedes usarme, estoy de acuerdo. Sólo déjate llevar —y sin previo aviso, sus labios reclamaron los opuestos.

El cátcher se quedó estoico y, a la vez, levemente sorprendido. Cualquier otra persona en su situación tal vez hubiese aprovechado, dejándose llevar para satisfacer su cuerpo e intentar sanar lo irreparable. Pero ver al amor de su vida en ese hombre era algo imposible. Sawamura no tenía ojos azules, ni el cabello rubio, mucho menos caería tan bajo a causa del alcohol, entre otras cosas.

Lo lógico sería apartarlo con brusquedad, plantarle cara y molestarse por ser tratado de esa forma. No obstante, también comprendía lo mucho que aquel chico debía estar sufriendo para llegar a tales extremos. Durante todo el tiempo que cruzaron palabras, Mei ni siquiera se notaba triste o deprimido, más bien, podía percibirlo vacío, como si un remanente deseo conformista y arrogante fuera lo que le permitía hablar y moverse. En cierta forma, eso le daba bastante lástima. Mas no por ese vago sentimiento de empatía lo iba a complacer.

En ningún momento respondió al contacto, simplemente lo tomó por los hombros y le separó con lentitud.

—Comprende que no soy Miyuki —habló con calma y firmeza a la vez, antes de ponerse de pie—, ni tú Sawamura.

El rubio dejó la vista fija en el asiento, apretó los puños y mordió un poco su labio inferior. Mientras el silencio reinaba de nuevo, el castaño revisó su reloj. Era la una de la mañana, la fiesta no tardaría mucho en acabar.

—Es bastante tarde, tal vez es hora de que regreses a casa y descanses un poco —aunque tampoco podía dejarlo conducir en esa condición—. ¿Tienes a alguien que te lleve? —posó una mano sobre sus cabellos dorados, mas no recibió respuesta alguna, por lo que supuso que había llegado solo—. Espera aquí, te conseguiré un taxi —no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer por él aparte de eso, esperaba que al día siguiente Narumiya comprendiera mejor las cosas y lograra superarlo; así como él mismo.

El de ojos claros se giró un poco, lo suficiente para ver a Yuu alejarse. Tomó asiento de nuevo y se rodeó con sus propios brazos. Estaba helando. ¿Dónde había quedado su saco?

Una ráfaga de viento le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. Se encontraba en la habitación de su hotel. La luz de mediodía le hizo taparse la cabeza con la almohada.

—Muévete, nos vamos en un par de horas.

Oh, y cómo reconocía esa voz.

—¡Déjame en paz Harada, tengo resaca!

—No me importa, báñate. Apestas.

—¡No lo haré!

—Tienes que estar listo a las seis, pasado mañana tendremos partido de apertura. Si tienes más quejas puedes decírselas al manager.

—¡Es justo por esa actitud que no consigues novia!

Pero la respuesta de Masatoshi fue un portazo, dejando a Narumiya solo en su habitación.

Le costó demasiado levantarse. La cabeza le dolía a horrores, así que cerró la cortina para dejar de maldecir al sol. Después, se metió a la bañera y al terminar, mientras acomodaba la ropa en su pequeña maleta, intentó hacer memoria de la noche anterior. En algún momento el frío se esfumó, Chris le ayudó a ingresar al vehículo y le dirigió una corta frase de despedida acompañada de una gentil sonrisa.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien lo trató con tanta amabilidad? No recordaba a nadie (aparte de su madre). Dio un suspiro cansado y recorrió, por última vez, el cuarto con la mirada, encontrando un saco sobre uno de los sillones. Lo iba a hacer bolita para amontonarlo con el resto de la ropa, mas se detuvo. ¿Desde cuándo su saco era tan… grande? A primera vista creyó que pertenecía a Harada, de no ser porque él había usado un traje negro la noche anterior, no gris.

Entonces, una corta serie de imágenes golpeó sus pensamientos. El frío no se había esfumado de la nada. Aquel hombre…

Su mirada quedó perdida en la prenda entre sus manos y cuando menos lo esperó, se hallaba aspirando con suavidad el aroma que desprendía. Cómo olvidar esa loción, el lento y corto beso, la calidez, la suavidad de labios ajenos y el compás imperturbable de una respiración diferente a la suya.

Abrió los ojos, aún confundido, y se detuvo a pensar en el nombre que recibía aquel remolino de sensaciones que, por un momento, le hicieron olvidar los recuerdos de Kazuya, de sí mismo y de su pasado.

Si tuviera que ponerle nombre a esa desconocida emoción, sería:

 _«Chris Yuu Takigawa»._


End file.
